the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Denlon
Jeff Denlon, nicknamed Slow Ass Motherfuckin' Jeff by James A. Janisse due to his constant hesitation saving people from traps, is a character from the Saw series who serves as the main protagonist of Saw III and a minor character in Saw IV. Biography Saw III Jeff is the husband of Lynn Denlon and the father of Corbett and Dylan Denlon, the latter having been killed by a drunk driver named Timothy Young. While Lynn is kidnapped by Amanda Young and forced to operate on John Kramer's brain, Jeff is kidnapped and forced to undertake various traps which lead to Timothy, as he has wanted vengeance against everyone involved in the death of his son. Jeff's first test involves saving a woman named Danica Scott, who has been stripped naked and chained in place inside a meat freezer, (and, once the 'game' starts, ends up being sprayed over and over with cold water) as she was the sole witness to Dylan's death who simply ran, and later refused to testify. After hesitating and expressing anger toward her, Jeff retrieves the key necessary to save her, tearing off a part of his cheek on one of the poles in the way, but it proves to be too late - when Jeff returns to free her, he sees her already frozen solid. The second test involves saving Judge Halden, who presided over the case, from drowning in a vat of pulverized, rotting pig corpses, with the man chained by his neck to the bottom. Eventually, and after more anger directed at Halden, Jeff goes against his own wishes and incinerates Dylan's old belongings, including his stuffed pig, to obtain the required key, saving the judge. The final test brings him face to face with Timothy, who has been placed inside The Rack, a trap designed to rotate his arms and legs 360 degrees, one by one, before killing him by doing the same with his head. After more of Jeff being Jeff, he takes the key to save him, but in doing so, sets off the shotgun whose trigger had a string tied to it with the key on the other end, thus inadvertantly and carelessly killing Halden with a bullet to the face. By the time Jeff reaches Timothy, he can't find the keyhole and it proves too late. He cries out that he forgives him and hugs Timothy desperately before the latter is killed, the trap twisting his head backwards. After this, Jeff obtains a gun, and finds his way to the makeshift operating room where he sees his wife - however, she's quickly shot in the back by Amanda. In rage, Jeff shoots her in the neck, which leads to her death. He hears John ask for his forgiveness, claims he forgives him, and then chooses to slash the man's throat open with a circular saw, unaware that John's death will cause the shotgun collar around Lynn's neck to detonate. John plays a final tape as he bleeds out, telling Jeff he has lost, and that John was the only one who knew the location of his daughter. The last we see of Jeff in Saw III is him screaming over John's body, before jumping back as Lynn's collar detonates and kills her. Saw IV In the final act of the movie, which reveals its events to be taking place simultaneously with the events of Saw III, Agent Peter Strahm approaches Jeff in the operating room. He pulls a gun on Strahm and demands to know his daughter's location, and Strahm shoots Jeff in self-defense, killing him in seconds. Trivia * Jeff's moniker is referenced in the Chopping Mall episode, where the robots are referred to as "slow-ass motherfucking robots". * For the rest of the Saw movies, he was nicknamed "Slow Ass Motherfucking Jeff" ** In fact, this name is used for his Kill Count card in Saw IV, abbreviated as "S.A.M.F Jeff". Category:Characters Category:Saw Kills Category:Dead Category:Sad deaths Category:Great kills Category:Saw characters Category:Saw charicters Category:In The Thumbnail Category:Infobox-In-Need Category:Main Protagonists